


kiss kiss fall in love ( all over again )

by creker_theboyz



Category: NCT (Band), NCT Dream
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romance, Teenagers, dreamies arent famous here sorry folks, jaemin just wants kisses, really short im sorry uwu, renmin, the dreamies are mentioned, uh what to tag bros
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-04
Updated: 2018-06-04
Packaged: 2019-05-18 03:48:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14845115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/creker_theboyz/pseuds/creker_theboyz
Summary: in which jaemin can't get enough kisses from renjun





	kiss kiss fall in love ( all over again )

**Author's Note:**

> i've come back from the dead with renmin !! sorry for being dead T_T school sux but renmin is winning so . yes ! also i finished this in a day so it might not be ~ perfect ~ but i tried ok !! please leave comments xoxo i wanna know what you guys think ! also hit me up @ https://mobile.twitter.com/seulrenecafe i need mutuals to yell abt exo/rv/nct lmao

" nana , stop ! " huang renjun giggled , trying to push the taller boy's face away from his while the latter had his lips puckered and ready to plant a kiss on renjun's cheek . " gimme kiss , " na jaemin whined in his deep voice , furrowing his eyebrows and puckering up even more . the smaller boy giggled , a tinge of red on his cheeks as jaemin wrapped an arm around his waist . "nana , people are watching , " renjun said in a whisper, still smiling so brightly it hurt jaemin's eyes.  
" so ? let them be injun , they're just jealous i have a cute boy to kiss , " jaemin said, winking at the older who in turned laughed and placed his small hands on jaemin's cheeks softly as he tiptoed to be at eye level with the taller. he kissed jaemin on the nose as the latter smiled contently , arms still around renjun's waist. " yah huang injun , your kisses are magical ! " jaemin shouted suddenly , making renjun blush furiously as he tried to headlock jaemin , who just laughed aloud at his tiny but violent boyfriend . 

renjun was walking to school like the usual , alongside his best friends zhong chenle and park jisung who were walking to the right and left of him . chenle insisted all three of them hold hands , much to renjun and jisung's confusion . ' injun , there might be an accident ! we must hold hands ! you can be in the middle , ' chenle said urgently , literally pulling the older in between him and jisung . renjun had looked at jisung in confusion , who had just look back and shrugged his shoulders . the trio walked happily towards school , renjun sort of feeling like they were 4 again and walking towards kindergarten , what with their linked hands and such . they entered the school compound like that , much to the amusement of their group of friends . " looks like jaemin has some competition , " lee jeno said , smirking at the linked hands of the trio .  
speaking of the devil , jaemin had finally arrived , breathless from running all the way to school .  
" hey guys , hey ba- " jaemin cut himself off , looking at renjun now being hugged by chenle and jisung who grinned smugly at jaemin.  
" excuse me , what is this ? " jaemin whined , making grabby hands towards renjun who looked at him with confusion written in his eyes . " we're giving injun hyung our love , " jisung said with little to no emotion , making their other friends mark and donghyuck snort . " noooo , my injun only gets my love , " jaemin whined again , making a move to grab renjun away from the claws of the youngest two . " injun ge is ours now ! " chenle cackled, placing a light kiss on renjun's face who whined and tried wiping it onto jisung's sweater. jeno , mark and donghyuck were no help at all, laughing at the antics of chenle and jisung . " injunnie , come here," jaemin said to renjun , pouting deliberately , making jeno and donghyuck do fake retching sounds . " i wish i could, nana , but i'm currently in a middle of a situation right now ," renjun said trying to squirm out of chenle and jisung's tight grip on him . " yah you brats , get away from him ! " jaemin yelled almost comically , pouncing on jisung to grab his skinny noodle arms away.  
" no go away , nana ! " jisung yelled back , trying to cling onto renjun tighter . " fine , looks like i have to do what i have to do ! " jaemin said in triumph , eyes glinting with mischief . he tickled jisung's sides , making the youngest squeal and squirm away , resulting in letting go of renjun. jaemin attacked chenle , tickling him with no mercy, making the chinese boy laughed in his high pitched voice, letting go of renjun as well , jaemin took no time at all to wrap his arms around his small boyfriend, kissing the top of his head . at this point , jeno, donghyuck and mark were in tears , laughing at the silly antics of their friends . jaemin glared at the three of them before focusing all his attention on renjun . he didn't get his morning kiss and he would fight if someone took that away from him . he placed a tiny kiss on both of renjun's cheeks before kissing him on the lips slightly , enjoying the red blush blossoming on the older boy .  
" so cute , injunnie , " jaemin cooed , making renjun blush even harder as their friends fake gagged around them . jaemin couldn't care less . after all , he got his morning kiss .

 

" jaemin , don't you have basketball practice to go to ? " mark said suddenly , startling the group as they all turned towards him . jaemin's eyes widened from where he was sitting , renjun half in his lap while jaemin's fingers were running through his hair . " shit , you're right , " jaemin groaned , starting to get up from his comfortable seat . renjun whined in protest , hands tightening their grip on jaemin's jacket . the taller looked back at him sadly , before saying , " sorry baby , but i have to go , " to which renjun pouted before slowly letting go of jaemin's jacket . " i'll be back in no time , okay ? " jaemin beamed at the smaller from where he was standing . " what kind of drama is this , " they heard donghyuck mutter . " he's going for practice , not war renjun , " was jeno's statement . they paid no heed, lost in each other's eyes as jaemin kissed renjun on the lips . " there are children in this vicinity ! " mark screeched , covering chenle and jisung's eyes . again , renjun and jaemin ignored their friends , eyes filled with love and longing as jaemin went out of the door . " damn , gotta find me a man like that , " donghyuck sighed , looking at the couple . " I'M LITERALLY RIGHT HERE ! " mark yelled, offended . " i can almost hear him  
sometimes , " donghyuck sighed forlornly as jeno shook his head and said " rest in peace lee minhyung . loved , but forgotten ," in a solemn manner. and in a matter of seconds , the calm  
atmosphere turned into a pillow fight , renjun laughing till tears spilled from his eyes . 

jaemin sighed as his mother yelled at him for the nth time . " jaemin , how can this happen ? why aren't your grades improving ? i hired so many tutors yet it doesn't go into your head ! " his mother yelled , running her hands through her hair in frustration . jaemin said nothing , suddenly focusing on his cereal like it was the best thing ever . " jaemin , are you listening ? your father and i are busy with work , and we can't afford to make time to accommodate to your every need ! you're 17 , please , " his mother continued , voice rising with every word . " yeah , maybe if you guys cared enough we wouldn't be stuck in this situation , right ? " jaemin snapped , scowling at his mother . she looked at him , furious before saying " you are grounded , young man . fix your grades or i'll never let you hang out with your dumb friends again , " jaemin stood up , anger flaring at the mention of his friends . " leave them alone , " jaemin said through gritted teeth , trying to suppress his anger . " that annoying hyuck boy and that prissy huang kid , all of them are bad influences , " his mother continued . jaemin snapped at the mention of renjun , getting up and storming out of the kitchen . " jaemin ? na jaemin , get back here now , or i'm grounding you ! " his mother yelled , though to no avail when she heard the loud , purposeful slam of the front door . 

jaemin walked and walked , anger firing up through his veins as he tried controlling his anger . he saw donghyuck and chenle from the corner of his eye at the ice cream shop , but ignored their greetings and calls as he walled briskly past . he passed the playground where the kids would scream with delight and laughter , the convenience store he went to frequently and straight to a corner where renjun's house was . it was quite a walk from jaemin's house , but he was so angry he didn't even notice , since he usually took his bike to renjun's house . he knocked at the door , trying to remain calm as he took in deep breaths . " yeah ? " sicheng , renjun's older brother had answered the door , looking bored . " hey sicheng hyung , is renjun here ? " jaemin asked , trying his best to remain polite . " upstairs in his room , " sicheng answered , stepping aside to let jaemin enter . jaemin forced a smile in thanks , stepping in the warm and cozy huang household , so different from his big empty house . " jaemin ? " sicheng called out to the younger boy . " yeah ? " " hope you're okay , " came sicheng's short reply . jaemin smiled , genuinely this time before saying a ' thanks , hyung , " . jaemin walked up the stairs and straight towards renjun's room, which had a large moomin painting he had drawn. he knocked on the door softly , not wanting to startle his boyfriend . " come in , " came renjun's soft reply and jaemin without hesitance immediately opened the door . renjun was sprawled on his bed , doodling in the little moomin notebook that jeno had given for his birthday . the smaller looked up in surprise , realising it wasn't his brother but it was jaemin .  
" hey nana , what's wrong ? " renjun asked , concerned as he studies jaemin's weirdly emotionless face . the taller sighed , climbing into renjun's bed before hugging renjun close , nuzzling his face into the boy's neck to smell renjun's soft scent of oranges and milk . renjun's arms tried to wrap around jaemin the best he could , patting his back comfortingly . " is it your mom again ? " renjun said gently , running his free hand through jaemin's caramel coloured hair . " when is it not , " jaemin snorted , closing his eyes . renjun sighed in understanding , arranging himself so jaemin would feel  
comfortable . " she's just so .. unfair . she always expect so much but is never there for me , whay else does she want ? " jaemin complained to the older boy . " she wasn't even there for my freaking basketball final . it's like she doesn't even try anymore , " jaemin continued , trying his best not to cry , inevitable when he felt his eyes dampening already . " it's okay , nana . cry it out , " renjun said soothingly , feeling the dampened spots on the neckline of his sweater . they stayed like that for a while , quiet except for jaemin's sniffles and renjun's soft humming , the autumn breeze coming in through renjun's half-opened window . after a while , jaemin finally showed his face to renjun , eyes and nose red . renjun smiled softly at him , squishing the taller boy's cheeks together . " listen here , nana . if your mom won't make an effort , i will . not only me , but you have mark hyung , hyuk , jeno , lele and jisung too . you can still count on us to cheer you during every game . and for your studies , why not i help you ? you know i won't mind , " renjun said softly , still playing with jaemin's cheeks . jaemin smiled tiredly , eyes shining with love as he gazed at his boyfriend . " it's just that i feel so dumb because you're so smart , " jaemin said , feeling renjun's gaze on him . " nana , you're not dumb . you don't have to feel ashamed at all . after all am i not your boyfriend ? i would help you through everything , no matter what , " renjun said gently and wow , jaemin loves him .  
" ugh , what did i do to deserve you ? " jaemin grumbled, gripping renjun even tighter . renjun laughed that soft , tinkling laugh of his before saying , " same goes to you , na jaemin . "  
jaemin smiled , feeling happier and less angry now that his boyfriend was with him . " i'm sad . gimme kisses , " jaemin demanded , frowning petulantly at renjun , who rolled his eyes but began to pepper jaemin's face with kisses anyways . 

renjun and jaemin's love story isn't perfect , but it was damn near . jaemin was a bit too loud and an extrovert while renjun was quiet and liked to be alone . jaemin loved rap songs and renjun preferred the acoustics . sure they have their similarities , crying over ghibli movies together , making fun of mark , and stealing donghyuck's food together . and jaemin was always demanding kisses, while renjun was more shy about asking . they have several similarities , but maybe more differences , but that never stopped the amount of love they have for each other that never stops growing and blossoming .


End file.
